heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Himari Arisugawa
Himari Arisugawa (有栖川ひまり''Arisugawa Himari'') is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo) and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are "Sweets Are Science!" and "Let Me Explain!". Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they affect your body. Appearance Himari has long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. Her attire consists of a white long sleeved blouse with a yellow, short sleeved shirt with a white frilly collar. Hanging from it is a thin green ribbon with two, apple charms hanging from the ends. Her long, ruffled skirt is mint, accenting her brown boots and teal socks. As Cure Custard, her hair turns orange and is styled in a curly side-tail and she gains a curled strand before each ear. On her head are rounded, golden-orange squirrel ears to accent the large and thick tail she gains, striped with orange. She also gains two spheres of red on each ear, and a headband with a pudding attached to the left. Her yellow dress has a ruffled section of white around the top of the chest to accent the petticoat beneath her skirt, while a section of brown rests at her waist, beneath a white section. A pale yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest, tied around the back, while her Sweets Pact rests on an orange ruffled bow on her left hip. She gains a red choker with two cherries hanging from it and a yellow ribbon tied behind her neck, supporting her partially detached white, ruffled sleeves that exposes her shoulders, white opera gloves with red cuffs, and light orange shoes with pale yellow, squirrel-like toes and a strap around the ankle, worn with pastel yellow frilly knee-socks. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Cure Custard With Wisdom and Courage! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve! 知性と勇気を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアカスタード！できあがり！ Chisei to Yūki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Kasutādo! Dekiagari! Cure Custard is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can run very fast like a squirrel. Attacks '''Kirakira★Kiraru: '''The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown she has the ability to: * Launch large yellow energy blasts from her wand. * Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. * Combine her batter with Gelato's and Whip's to perform a group attack. History Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Pretty Cures Category:Confederacy Members Category:Recurring Characters